1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to gaming machine cabinets found in gaming establishments such as casinos, Amerindian bingo establishments, and the like. More particularly, the present invention discloses a method and apparatus for fitting larger displays to existing gaming cabinets using a specially designed top box.
2. The Prior Art
Gaming machine cabinets having one of several standard configurations are currently in use in casinos, Amerindian bingo halls, and the like. The standard cabinet configurations include uprights, slant tops, and bar tops.
U.S. Design Pat. D458,971 and D496,407 are two exemplars of upright gaming cabinets, both with top boxes. U.S. Pat. No. 6,820,875 shows an upright style gaming cabinet which has been divided into a system component box and a monitor box. The two together, coupled with removable laminate sides, comprise the game cabinet. U.S. Pat. No. 6,820,875 teaches the use of differently sized monitor boxes where the monitor is mounted inside the monitor box, together a system component box where all the electronics other than the monitor are mounted, plus laminate sides, to configure a gaming machine.
There is a need for better ways of enabling the use of differing displays.